


BTS - Coffee Date (Suga x Jeong-sun)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [60]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is part of our headcanon universe and ongoing storyline (post military enlistment) and takes place a week after Yoongi fixes Jeong-sun’s boiler in ‘A Change of Plans’.Warnings for brief mentions of drugs.Read all of our Suga headcanon fics in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247087886/bts-sugas-headcanon-universe-fics





	BTS - Coffee Date (Suga x Jeong-sun)

Jeong-sun inhaled the sweet scent of sugar-sprinkled pastries and roasted coffee beans in the chilly winter air of the narrow street. She hugged her arms across her navy sweater, hooking her handbag into the crook of her armpit as she peered through the glass door of the coffee house on the corner, into the cosy space beyond. Yoongi patiently waiting for her by the refrigerated unit which housed the chilled drinks, dressed casually in a slender pair of black jeans and a cream ribbed sweater. She noticed his hair had grown some more, despite having last seen him only the week before, and she had to fight the rising nerves she felt as she grasped the door handle.

Over the past week, the giddy feelings of sickness she had experienced since he visited her in her apartment slowly began to disperse as her memory of their final moments together, in her bedroom, faded. The fierce, longing way he had looked at her as she presented herself in the doorway, wearing the new dress she had bought with him in mind, was starting to feel like something which had happened to someone else; more surreal as the days passed. With a deep breath, she opened the door and was relieved when he glanced at her nothing more than casual pleasure at her having finally shown up. The bell above the door tinkled softly, indicating her arrival, and he stepped forward to greet her by the counter.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” She mumbled, joining him in the line of customers, waiting to be served. “The traffic near the river was awful.” 

He shook his head, letting her know it was okay. A low murmur of background chatter floated from the dozen or so tables dotted around the space; the coffee house was surprisingly busy for 2pm on a weekday and it took them a few minutes to be seen. Yoongi ordered a black filter coffee before turning to Jeong-sun. 

“What are you having?” 

She hesitated, remembering her offer to pay for them both.

“A large latte?” 

He nodded before repeating the order to the barista and she switched places with him as he peered into the glass unit beneath the marble counter, pointing out a pastry to a second server.

“Do you want to try the Colombian blend for an extra 1,000 won?” The barista asked Jeong-sun as he poured Yoongi’s drink, steaming and bitter, from the plastic jug at the back of the counter. 

“Sure.” She smirked a little. “Why not?”

“Can I take both your names?” He asked. 

It took her a moment to realise why he was asking, by which time Yoongi had returned to her side, clutching a brown paper bag with the top corner folded over neatly. He answered the question on both their behalves and leaned forward to pay for the coffees before she could protest. Drinks in hand, they stepped away from the till. She peered over at his paper cup, eyebrow raised. 

“They got your name wrong.” 

“That barista always does.” He shrugged. “I’ve never corrected him.” 

“Do you come here often?” She asked curiously, blowing softly onto her latte from the little gap in the plastic lid.

“I figured coffee was healthier than whisky.” He quipped from her side as he peered around the crowded space, looking for a pair of seats. 

“Not really.” She allowed herself a quick glance at his features, raising her voice a little to be heard over the cries of a baby in the background. “It can increase your cholesterol.”

He pulled a face. “I have that to look forward to then.” He murmured sarcastically and their eyes met as they grinned in unison. “Where shall we sit?” He asked, quickly looking away.

Jeong-sun followed his gaze and glanced around the room. Several push chairs blocked the aisles between them and the few spare round tables and, in one corner, a small boy chased another around a trash can. 

“Shall we take it out?” She said quietly, a slightly bashful grin playing on her lips. She had to deal with unruly children, usually on a sick day from school, enough times in her job at the pharmacy to desire some peace and quiet on her day off. The bemused look on Yoongi’s face told her he felt the same. 

“Good idea.” He turned towards the exit, leading the way from the snug and warm coffee house to the brisk air outside. The streets and buildings in this part of town were old and grey, making a twee contrast to the glass and concrete which adorned the majority of the city. The rectangle clearing in front of the cafe was almost deserted and they mutually headed towards a stone monument in the centre, sitting on the steps which surrounded it. Yoongi waited for her to mount the top step before taking his place on the shorter platform in front of her. Taking a silent sip of coffee in unison and clutching the warm paper cups gratefully, they watched as their breaths turned to steam in the cool air. Basking in the warmth between her hands, Jeong-sun turned around to read the bronze plaque on the plinth behind her. 

“Who’s Yi Sun-sin?” She asked. 

“Naval commander. Old.” He shrugged easily, unwrapping the icing-coated pastry from the paper bag in his hand.

“Oh.” She watched as he tore off a crumby corner from the bun and tossed it indifferently into the square.

There was a pause before Yoongi spoke up once more. “Are you cold?” 

She shook her head. “It’s fine.” The stone was a little chilly beneath her backside but her sweater kept the worst of the breeze at bay. His concern brought another question to mind as he broke off another segment of pastry absently and aimed it at the pair of pigeons who had started to gather on the path in front of him.

“Is your boiler holding up?” He asked with curiosity 

She nodded, watching as he tore off another crumbly edge. “You did a good job. I should really pay you.” She thought of the coffee and how she had hoped he would let her pay for them. While she admitted her bank account was tragically low on cash, the work on the boiler had taken several hours and, had he not been so eager to help, she would have had to have found the money for another plumber anyway. 

“It’s fine.” Yoongi murmured, meaning it as he said it and throwing more icing on the concrete. She fell silent, belatedly realising that he would not accept any money no matter how much she tried to convince him. A small gathering of pigeons flocked to the food. “How’s the coffee?” He asked, turning away from the birds that had started to bicker over the lukewarm pieces of pastry. He nodded towards the drink she had placed beside her on the stone seat.

She followed his eye line and took a token sip. “I can really taste the Colombian blend.” She quipped, making him laugh warmly.

“Money well spent?” He raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her. She nodded in reply, feeling her heartrate increase as he briefly met her gaze. He turned back towards the deserted square and began to pick once more at his frosted bun, making her sense that, like her, he was feeling uncharacteristically fidgety. A larger crowd of birds, drawn to the iced delicacy, had started to crowd at his feet as he pulled apart the last of the crumbs and threw them to the ground.

Jeong-sun laughed softly. “Weren’t you hungry?” 

He shrugged. “It looked nice at the time.”

The sudden sound of synthesised music coming from her handbag took them both by surprise and he turned to watch as she unzipped the leather fastening and reached in to find her phone.

“It’s just my alarm…” She reassured, a little embarrassed as she fumbled around the jumble of items in her bag. Yoongi wondered, not for the first time, how she managed to fit so much into such a small space and how it was possible she seemed to lose so many things once they were inside. He vaguely recognised the tune as being the opening of a song she liked called Blue Monday, but he could not remember the lyrics. The volume got louder as she successfully pulled the black device from the inside pocket, inadvertently disturbing a few lighter items which were sent sprawling onto the pavement, spurred on by a sudden gust of wind.

Yoongi rushed to his feet to retrieve them as she fiddled with her phone, swiping the screen to turn off the alarm. A tube of Mac lipstick landed by his feet and a couple of glossy fliers had flown towards the curb near the coffee shop. Yoongi chased and collected them, glancing at the covers as he strolled back to the monument. He held them out and her small smile when she took them made his stomach flutter pleasantly.

“Thanks.” She banished the fliers and lipstick back into the dark confines of her bag.

“Are you thinking of retraining?” Yoongi asked with interest as he took a seat beside her on the third step. The leaflets had boasted a number of nursing programmes at local universities, the covers illustrated with photographs of women in uniform taking the temperature or blood pressure of elderly patients.

“I just picked it up at a seminar work sent me to.”

Yoongi frowned at her reply, immediately sensing that she was deliberately trying to sound disinterested. He wondered why but didn’t press on, instead changing the topic. “What was it on?”

“The seminar? Colonoscopy bags.”

He couldn’t gather whether she was joking or not, so assumed she wasn’t. “Do you get a lot of those?”

She shrugged. “It’s part of the job.” She confirmed before surprising him by addressing the previous issue. “Another degree would be really expensive, and they send you on a lot of placements.” The thought was clearly still on her mind and Yoongi suddenly realised why she had been reluctant to admit her interest. A moment later, she vocalised his suspicions. “I don’t think I could cover it working part-time.” She admitted with a small, inadvertent slump of her shoulders.

Yoongi sensed immediately that this was something she had debated and researched on her own in their time apart and that her conclusion was both accurate and incredibly unfair. He turned to face her, twisting his body so his covered knees brushed hers absently.

“You could always sell drugs on the side.” He joked, lightening the mood.

She grinned in reply, letting out a soft laugh which filled him with relief. “I don’t know the street price of Aspirin.”

He raised his shoulders nonchalantly. “You could cut it with talc to increase the yield.”

“You seem to know a lot about it.” She smirked.

He shrugged again coolly. “I used to date a weed dealer.” He admitted.

She smiled. “Really? I didn’t know that.” The conversation had taken a slightly unexpected turn but neither seemed to mind. They had surprisingly never explicitly discussed their exes during their time together which, at the time, had felt right. Now, however, she found herself curious and slightly amused to realise that after all this time there were still things she did not know about him. She suspected the feeling was probably mutual for him.

“She kept a plant under the stairs in the record store she worked out.” He explained casually.

“And how did it go?”

“She forgot to water it.”

Jeong-sun snapped her neck back in laughter, the bright sound filling the otherwise silent square. “Not much of a dealer.” She smirked as Yoongi grinned in reply. She thought for a moment. “My first boyfriend collected Lego.”

Yoongi looked at her. “How old was he?”

“Twenty-two.” She chuckled softly. “He made the Death Star.”

“A noble hobby.” He simpered with a gummy grin. 

“I stepped on a piece while getting out the shower.” She paused. “I think it caused our breakup.”

A natural silence fell over them as they watched a mother and child leave the coffee house from across the road. She pushed a stroller along the uneven concrete until they turned the corner towards the nearby park. Jeong-sun’s last comment had stirred an unpleasant memory in Yoongi’s mind which he quickly discarded as he got slowly to his feet. Unbeknownst to him, she was also lost in memory and the sound of his voice snapped her out of her pensive daze.

“Do you have anywhere to be?” He asked.

“No…” She blinked a few times as she looked up at him.

“Shall we walk?” He offered.

“Yeah.” She quickly got to her feet and winced a little at the numb sensation in her arse and thighs as she stood. Yoongi flashed an understanding smile and they stepped off the monument together. A quick glance at her pearl-faced watch confirmed they had been seated there, side by side, for over half an hour and they walked across the square in comfortable silence, unwittingly following the path they had seen the woman and baby taking five minutes before.

“It’s really fresh for a change.” Jeong-sun commented, noticing that she didn’t feel wheezy and tight in the chest like she usually did whenever she spent significant time outdoors without a face mask. Instead, the air was cool but pleasant. A low mist partially obscured the narrow streets, adding to the strange silence of the afternoon. Despite only being meters from the crowded coffee house, the atmosphere felt still and dreamy, as though they were the only two people in the world and had all the time in the world to talk.

“I can smell the salt from the sea.” Yoongi commented as the passageway brought them out at a row of black, metal railings which surrounded a small park. As he said it, Jeong-sun realised he was right, that she could sense an aquatic tang to the air, mixed with the heady scent of florals from the nearby rose garden. She vaguely wondered whether the local council imported flowers which bloomed in the winter.

The scent of the sea reminded him. “Jungkook bought a second apartment in Incheon.” He said.

“Oh?” The oversized sleeve of her jumper brushed against his as they walked closely through the mist. 

“His girlfriend moved there to be closer to her parents.” He explained, passing through the entrance of the garden. He spotted a few people seated on park benches in the distance and the woman with the push chair on the gravel path up ahead, but otherwise the open space was quiet and reflective.

“Do you ever think of moving back to Daegu?” Jeong-sun asked, realising as she said it that she didn’t know much about the city he grew up in. While he had visited Daegu sporadically during their time together, he had never revealed much about his feelings towards the place.

“I went back for a bit when I first came out to stay with my brother.” 

She recognised it wasn’t really an answer and pressed on. “How did it feel?”

He was silent for a moment. “Different.” He paused, thinking. “It was nice to visit.”

His tone told her everything she needed to know. “Just not your home anymore?” She asked quietly.

There was another pause and, in it, Jeong-sun’s heart began to speed before he had even replied. “I have more memories here.” He murmured.

“Me too.” Her reply came out as little more than a breathy whisper as she felt his little finger skim hers, accidently at first, before moving back in a little more bravely and brushing the skin on the backs of her fingers softly. Her breath hitched in her throat as they walked, both looking straight ahead. 

“How are your parents?” He asked, slipping back into the kind of conversation which felt comfortable and familiar. She sensed, despite his politeness, that he was genuinely curious.

“Still divorced.” She quipped, trying to keep her voice steady as she hooked her baby finger around his.

“Is your mom still travelling?” His voice was equally calm on the surface but, Jeong-sun fancied, she could sense his tension beneath, trying his best to hide his nerves. Her stomach and chest trembled at the thought as she nodded in reply to his question.

“She met someone on the internet.” Yoongi looked at her as she explained, wrapping his finger tightly around hers in reply, making her heart flutter. “I thought she was being scammed, but he’s a really nice guy.”

“Where is he from?”

“Australia. He doesn’t speak a word of Korean.” She smirked despite the thudding in her ears.

She saw him pull a face from the corner of her eye. “How does that work?”

“She studied English at university.” She couldn’t help but smile, knowing that Yoongi knew how incompetent she was at attempting other languages. He had once remarked, good-naturedly, that she was even more useless than he was. “They invited me to visit them in Perth next year.” She shrugged.

“That’ll be nice.” She felt his fingertips brush the inside of her hand tentatively. 

“And your dad?” He asked.

She was unaware of when she had last taken a breath for air and wondered how it was possible she was still conscious; if she had been breathing all this time without realising. Her fingers curled against his in response, trailing along his slightly calloused palm and caressing the skin there familiarly. She felt him still against her, before his thumb found her knuckles.

“I think he enjoys being a bachelor.”

“Does he still have his catfish?” The question took her by surprise, breaking some of the tension as she remembered telling him about her father’s strange and slightly eccentric hobby. The fact he recalled this detail after so much time seemed to momentarily melt away the years they had spent apart and, before she realised it, she had slipped her fingers loosely through his.

“Still displayed on his mantelpiece.” She confirmed with a grin. “He’s a part of the family.”

Yoongi smiled in reply, tucking his chin into the neck of his sweater against the cold air as he closed his hand around hers. The loud sound of ringing a second later made him jump as it echoed through the eerily silent park from the depths of her bag. She jolted in surprise beside him as the leather vibrated from the crook of her spare arm and she let go of his hand to undo the metal zipper. The tune was different to the New Order track which had played earlier, and her chest sank as she realised someone was calling.

“Sorry.” She murmured a little timidly, stepping away from Yoongi to answer the device. “Hello?” 

Yoongi watched her as she edged her way over to one of the flower beds, clutching the phone to her ear.

“They went where?” She asked in a baffled and slightly aloof voice. “How many do you have left?” She paused and Yoongi heard the fast blabber of the woman talking on the other end of the phone. “Okay…I’ll pick some up.” She hung up and dropped her cell into her handbag, slowly walking back to Yoongi.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, noting for the first time that afternoon how tired she looked. She had attempted to cover the dark circles under her eyes with foundation but the moisture in the air had smudged her makeup, making her look five years older than she was.

She sighed, clearly fed-up. “Hae-won dropped her pain killers down the sink while she was cleaning her dentures.” She explained. The situation and her dead-pan delivery of the news would have, under other circumstances, made him grin, but instead, he felt his chest ache as she turned away from him and began to make a head start back the way they came. “I’ll have to go and fetch her some more.” She sounded exhausted as she trudged through the park and he followed her quickly, catching up as she exited under the iron archway.

“Did you take the bus?” He asked.

“I parked around the corner on double yellows…” She gestured towards a nearby street, as equally narrow as the one they had come down. “I hope I don’t get a ticket.” She added before turning to face him, stopping in her tracks. “I’m sorry about this.” She apologised as she looked at him, her expression hard to read. “Do you need a lift anywhere?”

He thought he sensed a drop of longing in her voice and he shook his head regretfully. “I came in my car too.” He explained. He had paid for a two hour ticket which, he realised, was about to expire. He followed Jeong-sun around the corner and observed that several cars were parked along the curb of the little street. He didn’t recognise her car but her exclamation a moment later confirmed that she had found it.

“Bastards!” She cried out as she walked over to a small navy Ford, closely parked between two other cars. She looked around the street with dismay, realising she would struggle to back it out of the small space. “They weren’t parked when I got here.” She pulled her key from her handbag and Yoongi watched in silence as she got into the driver’s side and started the ignition. It took a few turns of the key for the engine to whirl to life and he took a step closer as she leaned out of the door to grab the inside handle.

“See you later.” She looked up at him.

“Later…” He murmured in reply as she smiled weakly and closed the door. He stood back and heard the low grunt as the car changed gears and she reversed a few inches into the narrow space behind. He intuitively gestured for her to edge back a couple more inches, catching her expression in the wing mirror as she followed his instructions. He held out his palm, signalling for her to stop before holding up his thumb. The vehicle stayed still as she wound down the driver’s window and gave a little wave, before putting the car into drive and edging out of the space. He waved in reply as she drove off, turning back the way he came, his palm still tingling slightly from her touch.


End file.
